Ivy escapes Russia and gets grounded
Ivy-herself Ivy's dad-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric Brendan Barney-Joey Alex Kimble-Paul Kristin Konkle-Julie Inez Thomas-Kimberly Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Andrew-Eric Adrianna-Julie Brian-David/Evil Genius/Zack Nicole-Kayla Paul-himself Julie-herself Leon-Joey Krista-Princess Thomas-David/Evil Genius/Zack Chloe-Princess Tom-Young Guy Carley-Princess Caley-Princess Wreck-It-Ralph: Steven Vanellope von Sweets-Julie Queen Elsa-Kimberly Princess Anna-Salli Kristoff-Eric Olaf-Young Guy Dusty Crophopper-David/Evil Genius/Zack Chug-Diesel Dottie-Kate El Chupacabra-Carlos Ishani-Veena Bulldog-Simon Rochelle-Amy Hiro-Young Guy Honey Lemon-Salli Wasabi-Diesel GoGo Tomago-Kate Fredzilla-Steven Baymax-Tom Nick Wilde-Steven Judy Hopps-Salli Clawhouser-Joey Moana-Princess Maui-Diesel. Buzz Lightyear-Eric Sheriff Woody-Dallas Jessie the Cowgirl-Julie Nemo-Young Guy Marlin-Diesel Dory-Catherine Joy-Julie Sadness-Jennifer Disgust-Callie Fear-Steven Anger-Eric Shrek-Simon Donkey-Dallas Puss-Lawrence Princess Fiona-Allison Alex the Lion-Paul Marty the Zebra-Steven Melman the Giraffe-Eric Gloria the Hippo-Susan Po the Panda-Paul Tigress-Kate Hiccup-Young Guy The Minions-Ivy Sarah West-Julie Jet-Young Guy Wave-Kimberly Storm-Dallas Jazzi-Ivy Foo-Kayla Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Princess B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Plot Ivy gets Warren-Style punishments for escaping Russia. Transcript Ivy: Man, I can't believe I got sent to Russia. Hey! I will escape Russia. (At home) Ivy: Home sweet home! Ivy's dad (offscreen): Ivy, did I just hear that you escaped Russia?! Ivy: Actually, I did. Ivy's dad: That's it, Ivy. I am calling visitors to see you. (30 minutes later) Ivy's dad: Ivy, you have some visitors who want to see you. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I'm so mad at you for escaping Russia. Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney and why should I like you? Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble and I'm so angry at you for escaping Russia. Kristin Konkle: I'm Kristin Konkle and you are worse than Caillou and Dora. Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas and you are worse than your brothers. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda and how dare you escape Russia. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl and you are in big trouble. Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark and you are worse than my sister, Andrette. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and you are worse than my sister, Gianna. Brian: I'm Brian and you are worse than Warren Cook and Macusoper. Nicole: I'm Nicole and I agree with my boyfriend. Paul: I'm Paul and you are worse than my sister, Paulina. Julie: I'm Julie and you are worse than my brother, Ricardo. Leon: I'm Leon and I'm extremely mad at you for escaping Russia. Krista: I'm Krista and I agree with my boyfriend. Thomas: I'm Thomas and you are worse than my sister, Suzie. Chloe: I'm Chloe and you are worse than my brother, Bernard. Tom: I'm Tom and I'm extremely angry at you for escaping Russia. Carley: I'm Carley and I agree with my boyfriend. Caley: I'm Caley and I agree with my best friend and her boyfriend. Wreck-It-Ralph: I'm Wreck-It-Ralph and you will be forced to watch my movie. Vanellope von Sweets: I'm Vanellope von Sweets and I agree with Wreck-It-Ralph. Queen Elsa: I'm Queen Elsa and you will be forced to watch our movie. Princess Anna: I'm Princess Anna. Shame on you for escaping Russia. Kristoff: I'm Kristoff and I agree with my girlfriend and future sister-in-law. Olaf: I'm Olaf I agree with my friends. Dusty Crophopper: I am Dusty Crophopper and you will be forced to watch my movie. Chug: I am Chug and i agree with my friend Dusty. Dottie: Me two. El Chupacabra: Me three. Ishani: Me four. Bulldog: Me five. Rochelle: Me six. Hiro: I'm Hiro and you will be forced to watch our movies. Honey Lemon: I'm Honey Lemon and I agree with Hiro. Wasabi: Me two. GoGo Tomago: Me three. Fredzilla: Me four. Baymax: Me five. Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde and you will be forced to watch our movie. Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps and I agree with Nick Wilde. Clawhouser: I'm Clawhouser and I agree with Nick and Judy. Moana: I am Moana and you will be forced to watch my movie. Maui: I am Maui and i agree with my friend. Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear and you will be forced to watch our movie. Sheriff Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody and I agree with Buzz Lightyear. Jessie the Cowgirl: I'm Jessie the Cowgirl and I agree with my friends. Nemo: I'm Nemo and you will be forced to watch my movie. Marlin: I'm Marlin and I agree with my son. Dory: I'm Dory and I agree with Marlin and Nemo. Joy: I'm Joy. Sadness: I'm Sadness. Disgust: I'm Disgust. Fear: I'm Fear. Anger: I'm Anger. We are the Inside Out emotions and you will be forced to watch our movie. Shrek: I'm Shrek and you will be forced to watch my movie. Donkey: I'm Donkey and I agree with Shrek. Puss: I'm Puss and I agree with my friends. Princess Fiona: I'm Princess Fiona and I agree with everyone. Alex the Lion: I'm Alex the Lion and you will be forced to watch our movie. Marty the Zebra: I'm Marty the Zebra and I agree with Alex. Melman the Giraffe: I'm Melman the Giraffe and I agree with my friends. Gloria the Hippo: I'm Gloria the Hippo and I agree with my friends. Po the Panda: I'm Po the Panda and you will be forced to watch my movie. Tigress: I'm Tigress and I agree with Po. Hiccup: I'm Hiccup and you will be forced to watch our movies. Minions: Bee-Do! Bee-Do! Wave: I'm Wave. Storm: I'm Storm. Jet: And I'm Jet and we're the Babylon Rogues. How dare you escape from Russia, you bad boy! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Me and the Save-Ums will not tolerate your actions. Foo: I'm Foo. Your baby stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from Russia. If you do that for me, I'll beat you up with my chainsaw because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. Escaping from Russia has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Why did you escape from Russia?! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you! (wike means like) Kristin Konkle: There will be no baby shows like Barney and Friends, Caillou, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Martha Speaks, Arthur, Super Why, Sid the Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, Word World, Dragon Tales, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, Curious George, Clifford's Puppy Days, Peg + Cat, Nature Cat, Splash and Bubbles, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, The Backyardigans, Wonder Pets, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wow Wow Wubzy, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Peppa Pig, Paw Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Dora and Friends, Go Diego Go, Kipper, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Strawberry Shortcake, Sheriff Callie's Wild West and other baby shows for you ever again. Jazzi: Also, you'll lose the chance to watch my TV show. Princess Matilda: The only shows you will watch are The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Futurama, South Park, The Big Bang Theory, Seinfeld, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, SpongeBob Square Pants, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, iCarly, Jessie, Girl Meets World, Victorious, Sam and Cat, Zoey 101, Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Liv and Maddie, Dog With a Blog, I Didn't Do It, K.C Undercover, Bizzaardvark, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker (especially the 1940 to 1943 cartoons), Pretty Cure, Pokémon, Hannah Montana, PowerPuff Girls, Adventure Time, Regular Show and more that are not for babies. Inez Thomas: You will not play educational games ever again. you will only play Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, Watch Dogs, Dragon Ball Z games, Tokyo Xtreme Racers games and Naruto games. Jet: Yeah, I agree with Inez Thomas. That means you'll play the game which is Sonic Riders! Sarah West: You will watch movies that are not for babies like FernGully: The Last Rainforest, The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and The Penguin, An American Tail, Descendants, High School Musical, Teen Beach Movie, The Peanuts Movie, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Inside Out, Despicable Me, Minions and other movies that are not babies. Adrianna: There will also be no burgers, no fries, no hotdogs, no chicken nuggets, no tater tots, no onion rings, no sugary cereals, no pizza, no chocolate, no candy, no cake, no ice cream, no cookies, no chips, no donuts and no restaurants of any kind. Andrew: The only foods you will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables before unhealthy foods and restaurants ever exists. Ivy: No! I hate fruits and vegetables! Custard: It doesn't matter. You just have to eat them from now on until you are ungrounded. Ivy's dad: I agree with everyone. Now Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung will beat you up. Save-Ums, beat Ivy up! Jazzi: You're on, Diesel! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Alanadaviawood Category:Punishments